Warriors ' A new Enemy '
by roarAsaur
Summary: This story follows the tale of Tigerclaw if he had been the hero instead of Fireheart. While the kittypet will still join, his path will lead onto a much darker trail. How will Tigerclaw cope with this? Will he take down Fireheart, or will he fall as well?


**Cats with stars beside their names are Oc's.  
Cats with *? Beside the name are just cats who either lived and/or stayed in the clan.**

 **Thunderclan.**

 _Leader_  
Bluestar - Russian blue she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. Blue eyes.

 _Deputy_  
Redtail - Small tortoiseshell tom with distinctive ginger tail. Amber eyes.

 _Medicine cat(s)_  
Yellowfang - Old dark gray she-cat with broad, flattened face, formerly Shadowclan.  
 **Apprentice, Cinderpaw**  
Spottedleaf - Beautiful tortoiseshell she with amber eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Cinderpaw**  
Cinderpaw - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Warriors_  
Tigerclaw - Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and a scarred pelt. Amber eyes.  
 **Apprentice, *Burrpaw**

Fireheart - Ginger tom with green eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

*Snowsong - White she with a black dappled back and blue eyes.

Whitestorm - White tom with yellow eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

Lionheart - Magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a Lion's mane.  
 **Apprentice, Thornpaw**

Darkstripe - Sleek black and gray tom with yellow eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

Runningwind - Swift brown tabby tom.

Willowpelt - Very pale she-cat with usual blue eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Brightpaw**

Mousefur - Small dusky brown she-cat.  
 **Apprentice, Flowerpaw**

Goldenflower - Beautiful Golden she-cat with green eyes.

*?Ravenwing - Small black tom with purple eyes and patches of white.

Graystripe - Fluffy gray tom with a darker gray stripe down his back and yellow eyes.

*?Nightpool - Beautiful she-cat with thick black coat and green eyes.

*?Mistpath - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

 _Apprentices_

*Flowerpaw - Cream tabby she-cat with light purple eyes.

Cinderpaw - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

*Burrpaw - Large brown tabby tom with a darker brown tail. Amber eyes.

Swiftpaw - Black and White tom with yellow eyes.

Cloudpaw - Long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

Brackenpaw - Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Brightpaw - White she-cat with ginger dapples with green eyes.

Thornpaw - Golden brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

 _Elders_

Halftail - Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing. Amber eyes.

Smallear - Gray tom with very small ears. Gray eyes.

Patchpelt - Small black and white tom

*?Leopardpelt - Black pelted she-cat with amber eyes.

 _Queens_

Frostfur - White coated she-cat with blue eyes

Brindleface - Pretty gray and white tabby she

Speckletail - Pale tabby she

*Littletooth - Small brown and black dappled tom.

 **Skyclan**

 _Leader_  
*Ivystar - White and Gray dappled she-cat with deep green eyes.

 _Deputy_  
*Sharptooth - Massive dusty tom with amber eyes and very long claws.

 _Medicine cat(s)_  
*Shallowstep - White she-cat with black dapples and light purple eyes  
 **Apprentice, Moonpaw**

 _Warriors_

*Cinderspot - Cinder she-cat with darker tabby spots.

*Brightcloud - Cream pelt with amber stripes and amber eyes.

*Rosetail - Pale brown and white dappled she-cat with green eyes.

*Featherbreeze - Silver tabby she with deep violet eyes.

*Mudspeckle - White and pale brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes.

*Sunflower - Yellow and pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a long scar over muzzle.

*Tigerdapple - Orange eyed she-cat with Ginger, white and brown markings.

*Halfstrike - Black and ginger tom with half-faced fur. One gray eye and one amber eye.

*Boltstrike - Black tom with yellow tail eyes.

 _Apprentices_

*Lilypaw - White she-cat dappled with pale ginger splashes.

*Lightningpaw - Black tom with yellow paws and ears. Green eyes.

*Leopardpaw - Small brown dappled tom with green eyes.

*Moonpaw - Completely black she-cat with haunting crimson eyes.

 _Elders_

*Shadeclaw - Black tom with missing front claws and yellow eyes.

*Cherryshade - Cream and russet tabby she with deep green eyes.

 _Queens_

*Snailsplash - gray and brown tabby she with tufted ears and yellow eyes.

*Tinysong - Small gray cream tabby she.

 **Windclan**

Leader  
Tallstar - A black and white tom with a very long tail and yellow eyes.

Deputy  
Deadfoot - A short tailed brown tom

Medicine cat(s):  
Barkface - A short tailed brown tom with gray eyes.  
 **Apprentice, *Divepaw**

Warriors

Mudclaw - A mottled dark brown tom  
 **Apprentice, Webpaw**

Tornear - A brown tabby tom with gray eyes  
 **Apprentice, Runningpaw**

Onewhisker - A young brown tabby tom  
 **Apprentice, Whitepaw**

*Amberfall - A pretty black and ginger she-cat with violet eyes

*Heatherpelt - Dark cream tabby she with blue eyes

*Breezechest - Black and gray tom with crimson eyes.

*Runningsong - Brown and gray she with gray eyes.  
 **Apprentice, *Quickpaw**

*Rabbitspring - Brown and gray tom with gray eyes.

*Mottletail - Gray tom with a gray and brown mottled tail. Amber eyes.

 _Apprentices_

Webpaw - White and gray tabby tom with green eyes

Runningpaw - Brown and gray tabby with amber eyes

Whitepaw - White tom with gray eyes and a scarred muzzle.

*Quickpaw - White and brown tom with green eyes.

 _Queens_

Ashfoot - A gray she with blue eyes

Morningflower - A tortoiseshell with green eyes.

 _Leader_

 _Deputy_  
Oakheart - Dark russet tom with green eyes

Crookedstar - A huge light colored tabby with a twisted jaw and green eyes.

 _Medicine cat(s)_  
Mudfur - Longhaired light brown tom with green eyes.  
 **Apprentice, *Fallowpaw**

 _Warriors_

Blackclaw - Smoky black tom with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice, Heavypaw**

Stonefur - A gray tom with battle-scarred ears and amber eyes.

Loudbelly - A dark brown tom with yellow eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Silverpaw**

Silverstream - A pretty slender silver tabby

*Hawkswoop - A brown mottled tom with white patches and amber eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Shadepaw**

*Shadestep - A black tom with an even darker black front paw and amber eyes.

Ashtail - Black and Gray tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentices_

Heavypaw - A large brown and gray mottled tom with amber eyes.

Shadepaw - A black tom with yellow eyes.

Silverpaw - A silver tabby she with green eyes.

*Fallowpaw - A small jittery gray tom with wide violet eyes.

 _Elders_

Graypool - A thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

 _Queens_

Mistyfoot - A Russian blue she with blue eyes.

 **Shadowclan**

 _Leader_  
Silentstar - A beautiful battle-scarred silver tabby with violet eyes.

 _Deputy_  
Cinderfur - A gray tabby tom with a missing yellow eye.

 _Medicine cat(s)_  
Runningnose - A small gray and white tom with green eyes.

 _Warriors_

Silverstripe - Large silver and dark tom with silver stripes going up his tail. One dark blue eye.

Robinwind - Calico she with green eyes.

Copperflame - Dark russet tom with green eyes.

Stumptail - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Brownpaw**

Wetfoot - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Oakpaw**

Littlecloud - Very small brown tabby tom

Tinytoe - Small black and white tom with blue eyes and two fangs poking from jaw.

Hollowstump - Massive gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Heavybite - Large brown tom with green eyes.

Wolfstrike - Massive gray tabby tom with violet eyes.

Dogjaw - Large brown she-cat with dark blue eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Sharppaw**

 _Apprentices_

Brownpaw - Brown tom with a darker brown muzzle and green eyes.

Oakpaw - Brown tom with a lighter brown muzzle and green eyes.

Sharppaw - Gray mottled she-cat with dark blue eyes.

 _Queens_

Darkflower - Black she with green eyes

Tallpoppy - Long legged she with blue eyes and a battle-scarred muzzle.


End file.
